


Just because I couldn't say it doesn't make me a liar

by emotionaloversuperheroes



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, first I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionaloversuperheroes/pseuds/emotionaloversuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Makoto and Rin say I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because I couldn't say it doesn't make me a liar

The first time Makoto said it was after they'd had sex. They'd untangled their limbs and he dropped heavily next to Rin, pulling the redhead into his muscular frame and wrapping his warmth around them both.  
Rin grinned, satisfaction still making him feel like he could float away at any second.

Makoto's arm was so warm it almost burned, but Rin liked that, liked how being near Makoto chased away the cold, the negative thoughts, anything bad.

Rin liked the Makoto only he saw. That isn't to say he didn't like the Makoto everyone else knew, he just liked his Makoto more. The way he stretched in the morning, the way he threw everything he had into every kiss, just him. Makoto was an intoxicating presence and Rin loved the high.

For now though Rin was snuggled against the taller teen, Makoto's chest pressed to his back, his face buried in the nape of Rin's neck, breath fluttering the hairs there. His elbow rested in the dip of Rin's waist, forearm brought up to cover his chest, fingers curled over Rin's collarbone, stroking rhythmically.  
Rin's grin softened into a peaceful smile and he gave a little purr of contentment. Makoto chuckled, breath warm on Rin's skin.

"I love you Rin."

Rin stiffened, time warping as his mind furiously replayed that sentence over and over again.

"You don't need to say it back, Rin. I just wanted you to know." Makoto's voice was slow, sleep-rich. In under a minute Mako's breathing evened out and his fingers stopped their delicate ministrations.

Rin lay turning the words over in his head.  
Makoto loved him.  
Rin knew Makoto loved all of his friends, but this was a declaration that he was in love with Rin.  
Inconsistent Rin who had left and come back changed.  
Stubborn Rin who wouldn't back down from their arguments.  
Competitive Rin who couldn't stop provoking Haru.  
Foodie Rin who cooked them meals every so often.

That's what I love you meant right? That he'd take the good with the bad? Rin worried his lower lip. Did he love Makoto?

He loved the safe feeling he got whenever they were together. He loved his little habits. He loved Makoto's voice, his eyes, his smile. He loved those arms, that were still wrapped around him. He loved the Rin he became when he was with Makoto.  
He wanted to be the person Makoto thought he could be.  
Was that love?  
Rin fell asleep wondering.

***

Makoto sometimes threw it out in conversation and Rin was always caught off guard.  
 __"Mum wants to know if you'd like to come round for dinner on Friday? The twins miss you. They love you almost as much as I do."  
"I'm free tomorrow if you'd like to go to town? About 12? Sounds good. Okay bye, I love you."  
"You make the cutest faces RinRin. I love it when you do that." 

Rin would swell with embarrassment and pride. He'd stare at Makoto, or the phone once he'd hung up, amazed at Mako's ability to bare his feelings. Sometimes Rin would try to tell him how much he loved Makoto. The words would get caught in his throat and he'd let them crawl back into his chest to join the tangle of emotions that confused him.

He loved Makoto, Rin decided. No other word covered what the brunette made him feel. He loved the way their hands fit together, the way Makoto rested their foreheads together after a kiss, the way he always tried to make everyone happy. He was self-sacrificing and wonderful and Rin didn't think there was another person in the world he could care for more.

***

It was after a joint practice as the Iwatobi team were leaving that Rin couldn't contain himself any more.  
Rin would be staying over at Makoto's the following night, but he just looked so adorable, harrying Nagisa out of the door, picking up a forgotten towel, checking his bag again before turning to give a loving smile to Rin.

The door bumped shut, separating them. Rin stood soaking wet in just his jammers, towel slung around his shoulders. His chest felt like it might burst if he ever saw another one of Makoto's smiles. His lips were pulled up in a wide smile and Rin didn't give a fuck if people thought it was scary.  
Before he knew it he was running through the changing room, trying to steady himself from falling over. He flung the door open, bare feet slapping against the ground.

He couldn't see them immediately and was surprised at how far they'd gotten, especially with Nagisa jumping all over Rei and slowing them down. He swung his arms and sped up.  
"Makoto!" Rin shouted, waving an arm above his head. At that moment Rin ran over a sharp stone and fell over, cursing loudly about gravel and his own idiocy. He glanced up and saw Makoto jogging over to him. Rin sprang up, hobbling away from the stone. Makoto was still about twenty feet away, but Rin had to say it _now._  
  
"I love you Makoto!"

His voice echoed across the courtyard and Makoto faltered for a moment, before sprinting the last stretch to Rin.  
Nagisa was whooping in the background, applauding and generally being a nuisance as Rei tried to calm him down and Haru half turned away, maybe trying to give them privacy, maybe just bored.  
Makoto's eyes were wide and shining and the most beautiful green Rin had ever seen. Mako's hands planted themselves on Rin's shoulders and there was that warmth, chasing away any worries that maybe he shouldn't have said anything, let alone shouted it across campus.

"I love you Makoto. I love you so much," the words were tumbling from Rin's lips and he couldn't have stopped them if he wanted to. Makoto's hands slid to Rin's sides and Mako picked him up, hugging him hard. Rin's legs automatically wound around Makoto's waist.  
Nagisa cheered even louder.

Rin buried his face in the crook of Makoto's neck, cheeks flaming.  
"I'm sorry... that I couldn't say it sooner," Rin mumbled against Makoto's skin. One of Makoto's arms unwrapped itself from his ribs and his fingers stroked Rin's wet hair as he made soothing noises. Rin felt his eyes well up and as much as he didn't want to cry now, he did, tears dripping under the collar of Makoto's shirt. Rin let his legs drop back to the ground, though he had to stand on tiptoes to keep his arms around Makoto's neck and his face hidden.

Mako's hand rubbed up and down his spine slowly and Rin pulled back to see a wide smile on his face. Rin dashed at his eyes with the inside of his wrists and gave a small smile in return.

Makoto leant down, lips capturing Rin's in a sudden, hungry kiss. Rin couldn't help the moan he responded with. Unfortunately that seemed to bring Makoto back to his senses and he pulled away slowly. His eyes were half lidded and Rin's heart sped up and his swimsuit tightened.

"Go on, go home," Rin pushed on Makoto's shoulder lightly, blushing.  
"Are you sure?" Makoto licked his lower lip.  
"Yeah, I'm seeing you tomorrow right?"  
Makoto nodded, "I'll call you later, I love you Rin."  
Rin smiled, taking a small step backwards.  
Both were grinning as they parted. 

When Rin got back to the locker room Makoto had already texted him.

_I love you RinRin <3 _


End file.
